The new gaurd
by arissadonna
Summary: This is a story about the very first night guard at the reopening of Freddy Fazzabear's and his meeting with the roaming robots. Though the second game hasn't come out yet, i just couldn't wait to write a story about the new animatronics! rated for cursing and suggestive themes.


"Ahhhhh!" I sighed happily as I landed in my chair. I looked around the rather spacious office with a satisfied grin. This was my very first time working as a night watchmen and I was getting paid to just sit on my ass all evening. Plus I got a pretty great workspace to boot. Yep, pretty sweet. When I took this job at Freddy Fazabear's pizza, they gave me a pretty vague description. They told me to just relax and watch the brand new (and expensive) animatronics they had roaming around at night. They didn't go into specifics but it seemed simple enough. Try not to fall asleep and make sure the robots didn't run into a wall and fall over or something. I began to swivel around in my chair, preoccupied with my thoughts.

There were many rumors that made me hesitate to take this job. Disturbing stories of murder, ghosts, and a lot of missing night guards circulated around the city. Plus the old animatronics just freaked me the hell out! Yet I was told the old robots were decommissioned. This job was 100% safe. Well, they didn't exactly say that. In fact, my employer seemed rather off through the interview. He didn't seem to care about my background or lack of qualification. He just seemed happy someone would take the job in the first place!

These were all red flags, but hey... hard times y'know. I tapped my foot now, feeling the need to move as my mind began to wander aimlessly. My eyes grazed over the awesome space I sat in. The modern computers, the children pictures lining the walls, the tiny out of place fan in an air conditioned room, and the open doorways that allowed me to see a few feet into the hallways on both sides of me. I soon found myself staring at a poster of the new robots now, focusing on the chicken. Chica, I think her name is. And I only say 'her' because the new model had a more feminine look to her, including some nice curves. I found myself becoming very uncomfortable at how great she looked for an anthropomorphic farm animal. Was that really appropriate for kids?

The phone suddenly rang and I damn near fell to the floor. I stared at the unnecessarily loud machine and let it go to voicemail. "Hello? Hello!?", came a loud male voice, slightly staticy. "Oh well. If you can hear me, you have probably made a very poor career choice!" he said a bit too cheerily. He continued to tell me about my new job and the robots that stalked the hallways. I halfway listened, more confused than anything. 'Bad career choice'? What did he mean by that? I could have just picked up the phone, but I didn't really feel like talking to someone who spoke so obnoxiously. And the way he talked about the animatronics worried me. It was like they were living, thinking things when they should just be programmed with a floor plan of the restaurant so they don't knock into crap.

He explained to me about how the security cameras worked via the tablet on my desk. This was something I already knew though. He seemed to be done talking about the robots and was rambling about the basics I already knew about. I calmed myself down, trying not to be freaked out by this guy. I swiftly pulled out my entertainment for the night. A laptop filled with the best music and sexy videos, and my right hand. Hey, it was going to be a long night and there were no security cameras in the office, okay! I felt giddy about some much needed alone time with myself, and I pulled out my headphones. I suddenly heard the man, who was still talking, mention something about a mask.

I paused, curious about what he was saying. I followed the man's directions and opened one of my desk drawers. I found a plastic bear mask staring up at me with empty eyes holes. Oh hell, what a boner killer. I held it in my hands, getting acquainted with the cold and flimsy plastic. I felt fear strike through me as the man on the phone mentioned something about 'old friends' checking in on me. He advised to put on the mask quickly if I spotted them. Old friends? Did that mean those god forsaken hell spawns that were the old animatronics? He finished up with a happy 'watch out for the vents!'. Wait what!? "WAIT!" I yelled pointlessly as I lunged for the phone. I brought it up to my ear only to hear that dull irritating dial tone.

I slammed the phone back on the cradle and stared up at the air vent RIGHT above my desk. I slumped into my chair, absolute terror filling me. Oh god, what the hell did I get myself into!? I was really starting to hyperventilate! I desperately grabbed the tablet and viewed the security feed with shaky hands. The bunny... Bonnie I think, Chica and Freddy the bear were all on the main stage, eyes closed like they were sleeping soundly. I breathed a sigh of relief and made a small note on how overly extravagant the stage looked for just a few robots. I switched over the empty hallways and a few storage closets before landing on pirate's cove. The man said something specific about this area, but I couldn't recall what it was. Well it wasn't important anyway. The small seven seas themed room was closed off by heavy curtains with nothing looking out at me. I felt my nerves settle down.

Maybe the man was just trying to freak me out. God, what a prick! He really got me. I stretched a bit getting my bones to pop and muscles to relax. I settled in for a long and hopefully pleasurable night. It was probably best to ignore any nagging feelings that I should run while I can. The first few hours started great, and I was really on a roll. Tired, but eager to get excited again, I decided to take a break and clean myself up real fast. I removed my headphones and reached for the tissues. I let out a rather loud scream at the sight of the new bonnie standing in the doorway, watching me with wide and amused plastic eyes. His face seemed to somehow be twisted up into a wide and slightly sinister grin.

I froze, mind scrambling to remember what the man on the phone said about situations like this. Was the mask for the new or old animatronics? Wait... the old ones were no longer functioning right? Why should I believe that jack ass anyway!? Oh sweet baby Jesus, what did he say!? And just how long was bonnie standing there and what did he see?! My thoughts continued to shoot off while my body seemed to be incapable of any movement. We just continued to stare at each other. It would have been kind of awkward if I wasn't about to shit my pants. After a prolonged moment, bonnie seemed to get bored and moved on.

I stayed frozen for about a minute more, trying to process what just happened. I knew the robots roamed freely at night, but I didn't expect them to stay focused on me for however long bonnie was watching me. Or for their faces to hold so much expression. It was really creepy. Once my breathing slowed down, I yanked the tablet into my lap. I flipped through the camera's view, searching for the main stage. It was now empty, save for Freddy who still had his eyes closed contently. I jumped a bit when I spotted the new Chica's face staring at me through the camera, extremely distorted by the dark and adding a demented tone to her. I quickly switched cameras and found bonnie in front of the restrooms. He was also staring at me, wide plastic hand hovering over where his fake shiny penis would be. He was wearing a wide grin and guessing by the way his shoulders were twitching slightly, he was laughing. I never thought I would call a robot a little shit, but damn what a little shit!

I nearly threw the tablet down in irritation, fear almost forgotten. Well, until I looked over to the right doorway and noticed a familiar face peering at me from the hallway. It took me a few seconds to realize who it was. It was that fucking bear Freddy! And not the cute plastic kid friendly one on the stage either, no sir! This was the old Freddy, the one who's artificial fur was in a bloody matted mess. His lower jaw was hanging open, patches of his endoskeleton showing. His beady eyes were filled with a demonic presence along with a pain and anger so deep I couldn't even comprehend it. It was my nightmares come true. I struggled to get a good grip on the Freddy mask before slipping it on.

It really was uncomfortable, the stiff plastic squishing my face and elastic band rubbing against my skin. I barely had time to notice this however as Freddy stepped into the room. A low, slow chuckle came from his aged voice box as he studied me. I don't know what possessed me to lift my slightly sticky hand and wave, but I did. And I instantly regretted it, hoping the old bear wouldn't attempt to bite my head off. Freddy just gave me a rather blank look and then shuffled off. I would have smacked myself for making such a risky move, but I didn't have the time. I was up and out of the left hallway opening before my stunned mind could catch up to me.

I let out another scream as I saw a dark tall figure looming at the end of the hall, and quickly sprinted the other way. I ran like hell, not even stopping when the second set of main entrance doors were in view. I slammed through them, thankful they were unlocked. Ripping off the stupid mask, I dashed through the small hallway that led to my sweet freedom. The first set of double doors. I ran into the doors, only to smack my head loudly against the glass and stumble backwards. I shook off the dizziness, running forward again only to find the only thing standing between me and safety was locked. I backed up, slipping through the second set of doors someone had meanly left unlocked. I couldn't stop going back, unable to get a grip on what was happening. Then I bumped into a large furry chest that smelled vaguely of death.

I looked up to see that the thing I had spotted earlier decided to follow me. The old Bonnie glared down at me, a terrifying emotion leaking through the small lights attached to his endoskeleton that served as eyes. The top half of his face was completely missing, leaving me to focus on his surprisingly sharp metal teeth. He grabbed my wrist roughly, exposed metal digging painfully into me. I let out a yell as he twisted my arm behind my back and started to tug upwards. My shoulder was in intense pain as it threatened to pop out of my socket. The old animatronic curled his other furry paw around my throat, small gasps and groans escaping from him. Just as black bubbles started to take over my vision, almost drowning me, I felt the large rabbit torn away from me. I gasped, falling on my knees and starting to cough violently. I looked over to see Bonnie laying on the ground, out for the count. A smooth plastic hand helped me up, and I choked a little as I looked up into the face of the new foxy.

The shiny and strong robot grinned down at me, a truly mischievous glint in his one eyed expression. His extremely large hook was kept at a safe distance from my body, thank god. Despite the situation I was in, I found myself so very weirded out by this thing. I was under the impression that foxy was male, and yet he had some soft curves to his hips. They were barley there, but noticeable. He also seemed to have some shiny red lipstick painted on his stiff, shiny snout. He was handling me a lot more gently than the old Bonnie. "Ahoy there matey!" he suddenly growled loudly. I jumped, not expecting the animatronic to speak so suddenly. His voice had a slight slur to it, almost as if he was drunk. I once again wondered if that was appropriate for young kids.

I was unable to really respond, but he continued anyway. "A certain purple hopper told me about how you were spending your time alone", he chuckled suggestively. I paled considerably. Not only because foxy seemed to be defying his programming and speaking out of terms, but because he had a large perverted smile on his face. He pressed closer to me, solid chest pressing against mine. Oh my god, no! He then reached down and happily grabbed on to my ass. "yaaaarrrr! It's time to get me some booty!" he exclaimed loudly. I nearly threw up; I was so grossed out and scared. I don't know which were worse, the old murderous animatronics or the new sexually advanced ones. I had no idea how the genderless robot would manage to rape me, but guessing how he was now grinning at his hook I didn't want to find out. While he seemed to be distracted, I managed to break free from his grip on my behind.

I dashed down the hall, hearing angry slurred curses thrown at me. I ran past the floored bonnie, who's bright bulbs were still glaring at me. I didn't let it get to me though, I just kept on going. I heard foxy's rapid footsteps a bit far behind me and I was extremely happy I got such a great head start. I managed to catch foxy yell, 'damn rabbit!' after a rather loud thud. I guessed that Bonnie had managed to trip him while he was laying there, trying to get some revenge. I mentally thanked the old run down machine as I rounded a corner. The hallway was empty, and I slipped into a random room. It was a random storage closet that thankfully held no evil creatures. I curled up into a fetal position, legs worn down from all the running and locking up they did. I kept my breathing down as a couple of robots ran past the door. Most likely looking for me, I bet. I began to shiver involuntarily as tears threatened to spill over. I just wanted to go home and forget this intense ordeal ever happened! I would even keep my mouth shut if that is what it would take!

After an hour or so of silently crying, I wasn't really sure how long it was, I sat up and took a shaky breath. A few animatronics had shambled past the door, but none had bothered to enter it. At one point I heard foxy arguing with someone before it gently faded away as they moved away from my hiding spot. It had gone surprisingly quiet and a small light reached through the crack in the door. It must have been morning, finally! I stood up stretched my muscles. It was time to get out of this hell hole. _Peck, peck, peck_. The horrifying sound made me stop in my tracks. I heard soft groaning noises fill the room, it sounded like someone was desperately trying to hold on to their last dying breath. I slowly looked up, neck stiff with fright. I saw large demonic eyes staring down at me from the vent I failed to notice in the room. An exposed beak full of large terrifying metallic teeth grinned at me and a soiled 'let's eat!' bib hung from the crazed old robot's neck. I didn't even get the chance to scream.


End file.
